Sky Turbine
"Today the oppression will be crushed! Today we will fight! Today we will go to war! Pack your weapons and load the trucks, we are going to fight Schueren!” - Sky, before the Assault Sky Turbine is a supporting protagonist in ''The Dark Age. ''He was one of the Resistance’s founding members, and its second leader. Although he was primarily an aeromancer, he possessed other skills as well. Personality Sky was very carefree and easygoing, almost to the point of childishness. He was friendly and welcoming to almost anyone, as shown when he welcomed Logan into the Resistance with open arms. However, he had a dark side deep inside him: a scar left from Neptuna’s death. This darkness was a corrupting entity that was constantly attempting to destroy him psychologically, but he was able to keep it at bay using his willpower and relaxed nature. Anyone who looked at Sky without knowing him wouldn’t be able to see the emotional scars that were fighting to get out. Sky is considered one of the Resistance’s most skilled heroes due to his well-roundedness and his positive attitude. Even though he was constantly battling the darkness inside of him, he never let that get into the way of his leadership or decisions. At the end of the day, he was a Resistance hero whose nature and skills led his group to victory many times. Background Sky was born in an easygoing middle-class family from Hawaii. He and his younger sister Geisy had a pretty comfortable childhood, which was was filled with relaxation and a go-with-the-flow attitude that stuck to his adult self. Fully aware of his wind powers from day one, Sky began to play pranks on people with it, especially his sister, developing a playful and mischievous side. Despite these pranks, Sky did care very much for Geisy. He was very protective of her in childhood, and he was always considering her opinion. Geisy, in return, gave Sky a pair of aviator goggles. These, combined with Sky’s love for flight, inspired him to learn how to fly a plane. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, Sky, who had just entered adulthood, moved to the former California. There, he became one of Matthew Schueren’s private guards and elite strike team, where he met Pizz, Dark, and some of the other future Resistance soldiers. He stayed in this group for a year, until Schueren showed signs of corruption, and went on many missions. One such mission was the elimination of the Canadian prime minister Bloods. Sky, with Pizz and Dark’s help, defeated him, but were unable to kill him. Several months later, there was a new member of Schueren’s guards. This was Sky’s future lover Neptuna. Sky was almost immediately infatuated by her, and the two of them hit it off almost instantly. Sky was introduced to the Resistance by its founder, Majin Tobias. Majin had been assigned to guard and watch over Schueren’s important documents for a couple hours. Through this task, Majin did some accidental snooping and learned about Schueren’s diabolical plans. Vowing to stop Schueren, Majin shared these plans with Sky, who then told Pizz and Dark. Sky also accidentally told Neptuna; she stayed quiet, luckily, but this allowed a nearby elite to overhear. Schueren found out about this, and sent guards to hunt them down. However, Sky, Majin, Pizz, and Dark were able to escape from Schueren’s capital building in the dark of night thanks to Neptuna’s help, disappearing from underneath the guards’ noses. Sky promised her that he would return to bring her with them someday. The early Resistance was pitiful. The four friends kept constantly on the run, making allies from all over the country. Through this, Sky befriended Goon, a bartender, Mercha, an evil dictator, and even the Mercenary King herself. In the latter encounter, Sky saved the King from being assassinated by one of his guards; the werewolf Fluffykins. Fluffykins was given a second chance after rehabilitation, due to his relation to the King, and a new name: Kanos. In all of these encounters, Sky was the negotiator; his friendly attitude was what convinced them to support the Resistance. At one point, they ran into Schueren’s elites, including Neptuna - the very group that they had fled from. When one elite was about to stab him in the back, Neptuna stepped in the way and took the attack, killing her instantly. Something snapped deep inside of Sky, who, in a furious rampage, began to lose control of his powers. It took both Dark and Pizz to restrain him from going completely out of control, leaving Majin to fight the elites. In the end, Majin spent his life to buy time for Sky and the others to escape and regroup. Sky swore to himself that Majin’s and Neptuna’s sacrifices would not be in vain. Now the leader of the Resistance, Sky built an official Resistance base connected to a teleporter in Terminal 81. He then began the mass recruitment process, bringing thousands of soldiers onto the Resistance’s side through clever advertising, charm, and wit. He kept tabs on everyone in the area, sending soldiers to pick up abandoned teenagers, homeless people, or other rejects. The Dark Age Sky took a liking to one particular recruit; Logan Reeves. Because of Logan's emotion-powered magic abilities, the leader took it upon himself to train the boy and transform him into a battle-ready mage. Sky and Logan bonded greatly, and they developed a kind of student-teacher relationship. Finally, Sky’s hand was forced. When Goon, Mercha, and some others were captured, Sky decided that it was time to attack. He ordered his army to destroy Trinus, Schueren’s capital city. It went horribly wrong. Although the hostages were freed, many soldiers were killed by either Schueren’s soldiers, the blast, or Bloods’ betrayal. Sky began to duel Schueren, and unfortunately underestimated his opponent. Although Sky could hold against him for a while, Schueren ripped him to pieces and threw him off the tower. Sky’s mutilated body fell into the city, where it was then disintegrated by Schueren’s blast. Sky's death would haunt Logan for years to come; it would be what motivated the boy to continue fighting Bloods. Logan's revival of the Resistance, and all of his future actions, were all in Sky's name. Powers and Abilities Aeromancy Sky could create and control air and wind; he could summon tornadoes, fly, and blow people around, among other things. He had three notable signature moves. The first was called Aero Blast, a fast attack in which Sky shot two waves of air at the opponent before curling into a ball and slamming into them. The second was called Blower Gust; it was a utility ability meant for moving things around very quickly. The third was the most powerful: Cutting Wind. Cutting Wind summoned a small tornado around the victim, the air of which was very sharp. Any contact with the swirling wind would result in one’s skin getting slashed open. He had several other techniques as well, but these three were the ones he used most frequently. Dogfighting / Pilot Skills Sky was also adept at flying planes and dogfighting, a skill he learned as a child. His skill rivaled General Enzo’s; they were both very talented pilots. Charisma Sky was noted as the "face" of the Resistance movement; he could talk his way out of almost any situation, which won the Resistance many allies early on, such as the Mercenary King and the Alaskans. Category:Resistance leaders Category:Resistance founders Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters debuting in "The Dark Age" Category:Characters